U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,083 to Levorchick et al. teaches a sanding device having a tank, a chute and a cable assembly. The valve assembly on each chute is complicated in design. This patent fails to teach a means for filling the tank from the outside of vehicle. This patent also fails to teach a tank contained in the trunk or the roof of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,798 to Kook et al. teaches a receptacle for holding the sand in an engine compartment of the vehicle. This patent employs a butterfly valve of unnecessarily complicated design, wherein the valve is disposed at the juncture of the receptacle and the chutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,361 to Jones teaches a container for holding the sand, wherein the container is detachably mounted externally to the motor vehicle, A vacuum means is employed for discharging the sand from the container.
These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention, wherein a means for controlling the rate of flow of the sand is provided.